Just One Day
by Emmex
Summary: Martha Jones has an adventure involving multiple Doctors including a head-canon 13. Jack is involved as well as any other characters I like and feel would fit the story. Martha/13.
1. Prologue

Prologue: On the Tardis

When Martha Jones and Mickey Smith got a divorce, Martha's second in as many years although the first marriage could barely counted, nobody was really surprised. They both knew that they'd married reflexively because of their mutual adventures with The Doctor and after a brief period of time attempting to travel the universe as "freelance" alien fighters, whatever that meant, they had both agreed to go their separate ways. As divorces went it was remarkably compatible and the pair still met for drinks on alternating Thursdays, Jack too when he wasn't busy saving the Earth with Torchwood.

It was leaving one of these evenings that Jack offered her a job at Torchwood for the millionth time and like always, she politely declined, but for some reason when he made his standard plea for "Just one day with us Nightingale, at least make sure you remember what it is you're missing out on." she finally gave in and agreed to "Just one day Jack, and only so you'll stop pestering me."

Which was how she found herself back in the control room of the Tardis looking into the piercing blue eyes of the man casually leaning against the central pillar, at least, that was what she told him.

"While there is always the unlikely possibility that I am wrong, I do not think you went from that conversation to this one simply like **that**." He emphasized **that** with a snap of his fingers, causing the Tardis doors to swing open revealing the depths of space.

"...Oops" He said walking over to the doorway. "I never get tired of seeing it like this. Not once in thirteen lifetimes has it ceased to amaze me. Space is big. Time is big. I had the privilege of seeing any bit of it I wanted to." Martha joined him in the doorway and placed her hand on his shoulder, disrupting his reverie.

"Had the privilege? What is it you're not telling me?" He turned his head to look at her, the girl who left, the girl who came back, brilliant, beautiful, Martha Jones. He saw her fear that she would lose him, so soon after he had finally come to his senses and seen her for the star she was. Assuming he'd told her how he felt yet. He had hadn't he? He could remember doing it in his earlier incarnations, but where that fit into her timeline? Ugh. Sometimes all this wibbly wobbly timey wimey was more trouble that it was worth. He smiled broadly and despite his misgivings gave her that sort of nonchalant penetrating look that could only by the supremely confident.

"To be completely accurate I still have the ability to travel through all of time and space, I just accidentally talk about my life in the past tense a bit whenever I remember that I'm out of regenerations. I have one last chance to do, well anything. For all intents and purposes I have now become human. Well, a really smart human with two hearts and a Tardis and y'know what? I take back the human comment." He snapped his fingers as if remembering something and the Tardis doors slammed shut in their faces. Martha jumped and The Doctor inhaled exasperatedly as if he were about to say something profane but thought better of it. He walked towards the control panel wiggling his fingers in anticipation of getting to fly his favorite machine in all the universe but stopped before he got there and pivoted around in his spot causing his coattails to flap out behind him.

"You have still not yet finished your story, and I was most looking forward to hearing about that so, stand, sit or otherwise make yourself comfortable and tell me all about it." He leaned against the console, crossing his legs at the ankle. He loved leaning against the console, it was his favorite place on the whole ship. Martha looked bemused and sat the railing opposite him, half rolling her eyes.

"You're seriously just going let us float in space until I tell you about it?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yup" he said, popping the p "think of it as a time travelers way of saying hi honey, how was your day?" He said the last part with mocking over enthusiasm which was the only reason Martha didn't fall of the railing after realizing that he had basically called her honey. The Doctor realized this, and although he was internally kicking himself for obviously not having expressed himself to Martha yet, he decided it would have to wait. Why didn't he just say it? Ugh. Emotions were hard, well this one was anyway.

"You dislike honey?" He asked after Martha had regained her balance. " 's alright, there are so many others to choose from. Dear. Darling. Sweetheart. Umm... No, not um. Um is a thinking sound not a sweet nothing. Tell your story and then I would be more than happy to discuss your favorite term of endearment." He was speaking brusquely by the end of this but it didn't matter, it was still more openly affectionate than anything his Tenth incarnation had ever said to her. Martha took a long slow breath, trying to determine whether this Doctor was more affectionate simply because he felt mortal or because he was actually trying to express some hidden feelings for her. She, like the Doctor had done only moments before, decided that his self-expression would have to wait, assuming that if he really have feelings for her, he would express them again. He seemed much better about that than some of his earlier selves.

"Fine, I'll tell you my story." The Doctor beamed and Martha couldn't help but remember that she was in love with him. "I was really busy at the hospital so it was a couple of days before I managed to get over to Cardiff and Torchwood..."


	2. At Torchwood

At Torchwood

When Martha Jones walked into the rebuilt Torchwood hub she found it remarkably similar to how it was the last time she had been there, considering that it had been completely destroyed during the 456 incident. Apart from the people. Jack was still there, beaming and welcoming her with a hug, as was Gwen, but instead of Ianto, Tosh and Owen the only other person in the room was a grumpy sounding American who introduced himself as 'Rex Matheson, on loan from the CIA.' Martha was about to say how sorry she was for their losses but rather than allow the inevitably awkward expressions of sympathy over Torchwood's recent losses to occur Jack promptly herded the group into the briefing room, pausing only for some mild banter.

"I had to beg Martha for months before she agreed to join us for the day, so you two be sure to give her a good impression so she wants to stay. Basically, Gwen just be yourself. Rex, don't be yourself."

"Very funny Jack, but I don't think we're the ones have to make an impression as much as the rift and the aliens do." grumbled Rex as the group took seats around the conference table. Jack pulled up a map of Cardiff on the large screen behind him and began his briefing.

"Surprising as it is Rex, you might actually be right this time." Gwen snorted at this, and Rex looked as if he wasn't sure whether to be bemused or frustrated. Martha chuckled at their interactions. If they always act like this, Jack might be able to talk me into staying a bit longer, but a lot depends on how the actual job plays out. Why am I even allowing myself to seriously consider this as an option? I need to stop mucking about with aliens and focus on my job at the hospital and work on getting the closest thing I can to a normal life because God knows I need it and who am I even trying to fool? Unless the remainder of the day is absolutely horrible I'm going be here for a while.

"Luckily for us, the rift seems to be as eager for Martha to join the team as we are, and has been releasing energy at various points throughout Cardiff all morning." He pressed a button and a series of red dots appeared on the map behind him. "The hot spots appear to be located in two vague groupings so we'll split into two pairs to investigate, and go from there."

"Girls team and boys team?" Martha suggested "We could make a competition out of it."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question Nightingale, primarily because Rex would never agree to the sort of prizes we'd have to have." Rex gave Jack a glower that would have made lesser men go looking for their mothers. "And of course, there's the fact that during the Miracle Day crisis he picked up my habit of not staying dead." Martha looked at Rex with poorly concealed disbelief and surprise all over her face.

"Yeah, there is that." Rex grumbled, obviously still less than pleased with that turn of events.

"So what you're saying is that for Martha's one day here visiting us, she is either going to be stuck with your constant pissing and moaning, or your incessant flirting for the entire day? Shame, would have been lovely working with you in the longer term." It was unlikely that any of the other three besides maybe Martha noticed how easily Gwen's apparently offhand remark defused the slowly building tension between the two men, but it was no less effective for its subtlety and the group made it into the field without further incident.

Rather unfortunately, they also returned from their expeditions without further incident either. The only conclusion the group could make at the end of the day was that they needed a greater expert than themselves solve the mystery and so as Jack put it

"Looks like this one will have to go on the waiting list until that magnificent blue box lands on our roof for a recharge."

To no ones surprise, Martha found both the space-time continuum and working with people who knew almost as much about it as she did immensely enjoyable and agreed to continue working with Torchwood Three for the time being, although she did insist on the option to leave at any point she saw fit. With Doctor Jones seemingly effortlessly slicing and dicing her way through all sorts of alien autopsies and other medical operations that had been painstakingly slow before her arrival Torchwood Three reached a level of efficiency it hadn't seen since the peak of Captain Jack's original five man 'dream team'.

It was this efficiency that allowed Jack to resume working on one of his pet projects, finding the long absent Torchwood Four. Roughly a month after Martha had joined the team, Jack was convinced he had found it on an abandoned London metro station and almost as quick as you could say 'Gwen and Rex keep things under control while Martha and I go check it out.' the pair were off.

Jack's intuition was correct and as expected the pair found the metro station to full of the twisted mass of computers and sensors that was the heart and soul of Torchwood Four. They also found a quite attractive dark haired woman with her feet propped up on one of the consoles. Jack wasted no time in giving her his best 'I'm about to try and charm your pants off' smile and introducing himself.

"Cap'm Jack Harkness" he said as he strode over and extended his hand to the woman who slowly removed her feet from the console, stood, and shook it.

"Susan Foreman. This is Torchwood Four, obviously, and..." She walked over to Martha. "Doctor Jones I presume?" Relieved that Susan appeared to be at least partially immune to Jack's charm's Martha eagerly shook the extended hand. Jack seemed as if he were trying very hard to remember something, but then gave up and resumed talking.

"Who else is on the team?"

"Nobody, it's just me and these computers. You see, while the other branches of Torchwood focus on aliens or technology and suchlike, Torchwood Four's focus has always been the careful monitoring of any and all aspects of Space-Time we could find a way to measure." She walked around pulling up various screens packed with figures and measurements that might as well have been written in Greek as far as Jack and Martha were concerned. "The idea is that with enough data and a couple lucky visits from our self-adopted Time Lord we'll be able to develop something similar, if far inferior, to his Tardis." Martha's eyes widened, she knew Torchwood was always up to some pretty crazy and ambitious stuff, but attempting to reverse engineer a Tardis from little more than a decent understanding of its environment and rumors was pretty far fetched even for them. she began reexamining the information on the monitors with renewed interest while Susan continued talking.

"Granted it is a near impossible task, but that's why I enjoy it so much, and probably also why Torchwood hired me. When it comes to understanding the Vortex, I'm simply the best."

"Simply the best? Really Doctor Fordman, you haven't gotten arrogant in your isolation have you?" Jack had turned up the charm a little more, and the suggestiveness oozed from his voice a bit "But, if you really are as good as you claim, and I really hope you are, you might be able to help us solve a mystery we have over at in Cardiff. If nothing else the opportunity to examine the rift firsthand must be invaluable to your work and therefore quite..." He paused briefly, searching for the right word "tempting."

"The anomalies a month ago?" Her voice was suddenly clipped and businesslike "I've already fully analyzed them and it sounds a lot worse than it is. The laws of time have further degraded to a point where multiple instances of the same person are not only capable, but likely, to exist simultaneously with each other. Simplifying to what matters, time travelers, including multiple incarnations The Doctor will be drawn to the next few months like moths to a flame, so I'd prepare for quite the misadventure if I were you. Now if you'd excuse me I've quite a bit of work to do, wait until you have something really interesting before you bother me again."

Jack and Martha looked at each other in disbelief and returned to the Hub to prepare quite literally for the Oncoming Storm.

I'm putting the author notes on the bottom because I figure that'll make them easier to skip for those of you that don't like listening to me talk. If you choose to review please do so aggressively, I'd rather you told me how much you couldn't stand my poor dialogue or something that how much you liked that I used Susan or etc. (Although that is not to say I dislike compliments if you find something you like) I'll try to post a chapter a week until it's done but that depends fairly heavily on school and whatnot.

Till next week

-Em


	3. First Meetings with the First Doctor

First Meetings the First Doctor

Martha paused, trying to determine how to best continue her story and almost immediately The Doctor began complaining about the lack of narration.

"That's it?" he complained running his hand through his hair, it was lighter than that of the incarnation Martha had first met and shorter, but still long enough for him to effectively run his hand through, if only just. "I found the climax of your story most underwhelming, and feel it was quite impolite of you to leave off without fully telling me about my granddaughter."

Martha smiled inwardly, if the Doctor was this impatient with everything she'd could expect a full declaration of love complete with spontaneous poetry by the end of the night, assuming he actually felt that way. She was getting more and more sure he did, the way his azure orbs had been gazing at her over the course of her story up to that point she was a little surprised one of them hadn't already tried to kiss the other. Hang on. Blue eyes? All the other hims she had met had had brown eyes, and she was pretty sure she had met most of them.

"Your eyes, they're blue."

"Yes. They are. Your eyes are brown." The Doctor spoke with a mock seriousness.

Martha walked over to the console and leaned next to him. "The other yous I've met have all had brown eyes, what makes you special?"

The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her. "Apart from the obvious?" Martha shoved him on the shoulder and he continued. "This my thirteenth and final regeneration and as such it is only natural that I will spend more of my time looking to my past than I did the other twelve times. The Time Vortex is blue when one travels to the past and therefore my eyes are now blue.

"Really?"

"Nah, they just happened to come out blue this time. ...which is quite nice after all that brown." He paused for a second then as an afterthought added "Although to be completely honest I was sort of hoping for purple." He half smiled, obviously on the verge of losing himself in one thought or another as all hims often did. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Are you talking about the time you came up to me in the middle of the street and took your tie off? Or the time I took your heartbeat, both of them. Or maybe your talking about how I met this you specifically, which would have been-" The Doctor had reached his arm out and covered her mouth, smiling bemusedly as he did it.

"No, no, and no. I meant how I met you, should have been more specific, sorry." He lowered his hand, his smile now more apologetic than bemused. He had just apologized for being confusing, and a real apology at that, given freely of his own thoughtfulness instead of under duress as was often the only time he would have admitted he was wrong earlier. This Doctor was a keeper. Assuming in fact he was hers to keep or not. Focus. He's talking again.

"-just tell it again shall I?" He finished expectantly. Martha regathered herself and nodded her head urging him to continue and just like that they were off.

As much as The Doctor enjoyed his daughter's company, he loved traveling alone. Really that was most of the reason why he had indulged Susan's desire to enroll in that school anyway. Certainly it hadn't been for the quality of the education there, why he was confident that anything that Chesterfield - or was it Chesterton? Not that it really mattered did it? - man could teach her she had already learned years before he had ever let her into the Tardis, but Susan liked the experience and he liked the time to himself so the schooling continued.

There was a thunk as the Tardis landed. That was strange, the sensors told him they were in the early twenty-first century he had been aiming for the thirty-second New Paris was supposed to have been lovely that year. He picked up his cane and walked out the door. He did not know it at the time, but when he exited the Tardis he entered a small bubble of Space-Time caused by an eddy of the degradation, which simply put meant that until his personal timeline actually caught up to the internal bubble timeline he would only be able to remember events that occurred inside the bubble when inside the bubble himself. He was greeted by his granddaughter, at least regeneration farther down along her lifespan.

"Grandfather! I was hoping you'd show up in the body I remembered eventually." She hugged him warmly before taking him by the hand and leading the way back to the hub.

"Eh, what's that? Other bodies? What's going on here Susan and what could you possibly have done to have gotten yourself regenerated like this?" Before Susan could answer him they walked into the hub and his first questions were answered. He was greeted by a man in a tweed jacked suspenders and a bowtie who he quickly indentified as a later him and a grumpy dark skinned man who introduced him self as 'Rex Matheson on loan from the CIA'

"Jack's moving what's left of Torchwood Four with the rest of the gang and Martha's on the roof dealing with an eddy so I suppose we should get you acquainted to the Hub." Eleven paused for breath, and thrust his arms out to the sides spinning in a slow circle as he did so. "This is the Hub nerve center of Torchwood's Three and Four and central-" He was cut off by a sudden crackle of radio static and Martha's voice came over an intercom.

"This is Nightingale from the roof, the eddy is going wibbly, I need the youngest Doctor currently in the hub regeneration wise." Susan grabbed the Doctor's hand and they began running as fast as the Doctor could towards the roof. They stopped outside the door to the roof and Susan squeezed his hand.

"You never interacted with my in this body so my presence would probably interfere with closing the eddy. I'll stay right by this door and wait for you until you come back, but that is all I can do. I'm sorry Grandfather."

"Nonsense child, nothing at all for you to be sorry for. Now let go of this old man's hand and I'll see what's out there that's got everyone so riled up." Susan reluctantly let go of his hand and the Doctor burst forth onto the roof. He paused for a moment after the door shut behind him observing the scene before him. There was a blueish-orange hole in Space-Time spinning like a whirlpool and threatening to start sucking in whatever was nearby. There was a quite attractive dark skinned woman standing next to the hole looking at him excitedly.

"Doctor! Glad you could make it. If you don't mind my asking which regeneration are you on?" she beckoned him over as she said this so the Doctor was right next to both her and the whole before he answered.

"I am on my first regeneration, but mind you if this weren't obviously an emergency I would have found that a most impertinent question." Martha stifled a smile and his grumbling before answering.

"First is good, makes things quite a bit simpler that it would have been with an older Doctor. Just hold your arm inside the eddy and it should be able to use you as a starting point in resetting itself back to standard time."

"Oh, but there really is no such thing as standard time my de-"

"Doctor I'm sure whatever you were about to explain is quite fascinating, but quite frankly right now we haven't got the time, standard or otherwise, for any of it so please-" she grabbed his forearm and pushed his hand into the eddy "-just do as I said without a fuss just this one time" For a single instant all of time washed through the Doctor and as Martha spoke to him he saw everything they would be. He saw her not as the almost complete stranger she was to him at that moment, but as the girl who would walk the earth to save him, as the girl who would love him from almost immediately after they met, as the girl who would finally get him to stop running away from some things and make him commit to those he really cared for. Then the eddy closed and she was just the girl on the roof again. Well, almost just the girl on the roof, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was so much more to her than met the eye. Not that that was enough to keep him from leaving though. He missed Susan so badly, his Susan not the older version of her waiting for him just inside the door. So in a uncharacteristic display of affection he took Martha's hand and kissed it, then promised he'd return if at all possible before stepping into his Tardis and running away again.

This chapter was a bit better in my head than it came out, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Question of the week, is it frowned upon to put links to one's twitter or tumblr in the author notes in the hope of gaining followers?

Till next week

Em


	4. The Gang's All Here

The Gang's All Here

"I remember what you're talking about now, you kissed me on the hand and then ran back to your Tardis far quicker than any man of your age should have been able to run."

"Watch who you call old Martha, I was sixty years younger then." Despite his joking reply Martha could tell how much the comment had hurt his feelings and rushed to apologize.

"Doctor I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Nonsense, of course you meant it and rightly so. But!" His grin jumped nearly all the way to his ears and a familiar glint appeared in his eyes. "Enough talking about the past thought, let us go and visit some. Martha Jones, where would you like to go and see?" He spun around to face the center console of the Tardis, realized that once again he had prevented her from finishing her story, and spun back around to face her without slowing down. "Actually, you need to finish your story first, mostly because I am interested in it but also partly because I am almost completely certain that somewhere in it there is a detail that will help me solve our current crisis. I already told you that right? I get a bit muddled sometimes and forget which things I actually have said and which things I just think that I have said." He looked at Martha mildly apologetically, then promptly brightened up. "Shall we sit? There's always a chair somewhere in the control room I just do not know where it is precisely because I almost never sit down... found it! Come along Jones. Wait, that's not right either." He took Martha by the hand and led her over to the small padded bench on the edge of the room. Martha, again trying to figure out how he managed to breath when talking that much that quickly, followed quietly.

The Doctor propped one ankle on the opposite knee and looked at Martha expectantly. Martha, still deep in thought, did nothing but stare dreamily at nothing in particular until the Doctor began to worry and coughed nervously. Martha shook her head to clear the cobwebs and began to speak.

"Oh, sorry Doctor got distracted for a minute. Where were we?"

"You and Jack had just gotten back from Torchwood Four after meeting my granddaughter and learning about the temporal degradation."

"Right sorry, one of the first thing's Jack did after getting back was to call in as many people who had had previous encounters with you as he could think of, Mickey was first because we work together well obviously..."

Martha looked around at the people gathered in the Hub's briefing room numbering at seven counting herself she was confident that they'd be able to handle whatever nonsense the Doctor would bring with him. At the front of the room Jack was marking likely arrival points for the Tardis on a map with help from Kate Stewart, daughter of the famous Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward, and Oxford's Professor Ian Chesterton, who must have been at least seventy-five but didn't look or act a day over forty. On one side of the room Gwen was talking animatedly with Barbara Chesterton (formerly Wright), who shared a similar apparent lack of aging as her husband. On the other side of the room the eternally grumpy Rex and Mickey Smith seemed to be getting along like a house on fire. Martha smiled, and began to walk across the room to Jack when the siren song of the Tardis began to echo from the cavernous room below. Jack locked eyes with Martha, grinned from ear to ear, and all seven rushed towards the Tardis.

The door opened and a very morose looking head with quite short hair and an oversized nose and ears poked out, looking dejectedly around. His eyebrows lowered in thought when he saw the small crowd waiting for him and his frown deepened as he stepped out of the Tardis. This one looks like he'd frown at anything, Martha thought wryly as she observed the tall mans all black attire from his t-shirt to his boots.

"Nine." Jack said suddenly. "Fresh from the Time War by the looks of it." The Doctor spun to look at him wildly, anger and pain seemed to radiate from him in everything from how he was holding himself up to the way he spat his words at Jack.

"Who are you?" His voice hoarse from unuse, and this combined with his furious intensity to make each word sound like it was forged of iron. "How do you know me.?"

Jack held his hands up in the universal symbol for 'look, no guns', looked the Doctor in the eye, swallowed slightly nervously, and began to walk very slowly towards the Doctor.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I travelled with you for a while, but you haven't met me yet. You-" Ian stepped in between the two men and held up a hand at Jack.

"Let me. We've met." He turned towards the Doctor and spoke with the level calmness a visiting grandparent uses when faced with a misbehaving grandchild. Martha noted how odd this looked, as he didn't appear old enough to even have grandchildren "Doctor, you have met me. I know you have. Do you remember who I am?" The Doctor's eyes widened in surprised recognition and his voice softened an almost imperceptible amount when he spoke again.

"Chesterfield." There wasn't a trace of questioning in his voice, it was a simple statement of fact. Ian smiled, bemused, and starting talking again.

"Chesterton, and you know that as well as I do. You say it wrong intentionally to wind me up. I'm afraid it won't work anymore Doctor, I'm far to old that."

All anger vanished from the Doctor's face, replaced by an overwhelming sadness. He smiled slightly, but there wasn't a trace of good humor in it, it served merely as a vessel for expressing more sadness.

"Old." This word slipped quietly from his lips like the beginning of some ancient incantation. "What do you know of being old? What could you possibly know of age?" He exhaled shakily, his painful smile gone. "You haven't seen worlds wither and die before your eyes. Haven't had to hear the dying cries of your people. Haven't out lived your children, and their children. You don't know the meaning of the word old. Look carefully Ian, this is old standing before you, and this is wrong.

"Be fair with him Grandfather, you haven't outlived all of your children's children. Susan appeared out of nowhere. She went to hug the Doctor, but he fell to his knees before she could reach him. Martha locked eyes with Gwen and jerked her head in the direction of the control room. Gwen nodded and the pair quietly directed their associates back into the briefing room leaving the Doctor and Susan alone.

There wasn't very much talking among them as they waited, the Doctor's uncontrolled emotions and raw vulnerability had made them all uncomfortable. Perhaps they would be waiting there still, had Susan not leaned into the room.

"Ian, Barbara, the Doctor will see you now." The husband and wife duo looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and confusion, but followed Susan out of the room nonetheless. About a minute later Susan stuck her head back through the doorway. "Also, there's a shopping bag in the outer room with something for the Doctor in it. Would one of you be so kind as to and get it?" Martha managed to leap up and leave the room before anybody else did. No one wanted to be stuck in the uncomfortably silent briefing room anymore.

When Martha returned to the Hubs central chamber Susan was walking back to the briefing room with Ian and Barbara, leaving the Doctor alone but for Martha's arrival.

"Hello." He said, sounding much more like his normal self, but not quite there yet. "Who are you?"

"I'm Martha." The Doctor simply looked at her in silence, and Martha felt herself doing her best not so start blushing. "I have something for you from Susan." She reached into the bag and pulled out a perfectly ordinary leather jacket.

"Fantastic." The Doctor took the jacket from Martha, his hand brushing against hers in the process. Martha felt her pulse leap up, and was furious with herself for being so childish. "Well, I've got to be going. Susan says I've got to meet someone named Rose to preserve the timeline."

Martha felt herself stiffen at the mention of the name. She took a deep breath and hoped the Doctor hadn't noticed. Whether or not the Doctor had noticed Martha would never know, nor would she ever think about it again, so distracted was she by his next action. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, his lips hot against her skin. He dragged his mouth across her cheek as he straightened so that for an instant the far corners of their lips were pressed against each other. Then it was over and Martha could only watch, her breath catching in her throat as he slid on the jacket and vanished into the Tardis. Then the Tardis also vanished.

...and that's my first chapter in about six months. Every review is a direct reminder for me to keep writing, so for the sake of both my writing and your reading please review. I'm not going to try and set of a schedule for updates because it's wholly dependant on how school goes so I'll apologize in advance for the irregularity. Finally, personal thanks to **deweydell25 as without his? her? (sorry) lovely message this story would have forever remained in limbo.** ** Till next Chapter,** ** Em**


End file.
